Unexpected Behavior
by crazymammaof5
Summary: Bella moves in with Charlie. She is starting college. And has a new boyfriend. How will the Cullen's change it all?
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer*** I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.

**Unexpected Behavior**

Chapter One

Here I am once again flying to my dads house. But this time it is for good. My dad Charlie just got out of the hospital after having a massive heart attack. It happened out of the blue, like most do, and I just happened to be on my way to see him.

When I was younger I would fly up to Forks, WA 4 weeks of every summer. But I had come that time to stay for the entire summer break. I had just graduated from high school and wanted to spend some quality time with him before I went off to college. All that changed as I was boarding the plane.

I got a call from Fork Hospital that Chief Swan (He is the chief of police) had been admitted. Scared me to death. The doctor that was taking care of him said not to worry. That we would make a complete recovery.

That was 6 weeks ago. I left about 2 weeks ago to go back to my home in Florida, with my mom and step dad, and pack my things. I told Charlie he was getting a roommate because I was officially moving in. He seemed so lonely and there was a college close by that I could attend.

So I am now in row 7 seat C sitting next to a balding man that has been snoring loudly for the last 45 minutes. Other than that it has been a great flight. No turbulence or delays. And no screaming or unruly kids. I was only 15 minutes away from being on solid ground.

I couldn't wait to see my dad again. I know its crazy but when you almost loose something you never knew you wanted it makes it hard to let it go. And I know getting to know Charlie is one of those things.

I had my car shipped to the airport for two reasons. First, I had really grown to hate the police cruiser I had to use when I was in town. And second, I didn't want him to worry driving to pick me up.

Charlie told me before I got on the plane this morning that he had some very important news to tell me. He was going to make dinner and even dessert. I mean what could happen in 2 weeks that is that important. And since he can't really cook it makes me worry more. I hope its noting to do with his heart. I guess I'll find out soon enough. The pilot just came on the intercom and said we can unbuckle and exit the plane.

I cant wait to see my car. I had to send it a week ago to make sure it was here on time. And I really missed it. Phil, my step dad, bought me an Audi R8 last year with his signing bonus from the Major Leagues. The sad thing is I have no clue what team he is really on. He is gone so much that I never paid that close attention.

"Hello. How can help a pretty thing like you?"

There was a short tan man standing behind the counter where I came to pick up my car.

"Yes I am Bella Swan and I am here to pick up my Audi R8."

He gave me a funny look and then stared at me. Why I couldn't figure out but it made me blush. I guess that made him think I had a thing for him. When really I just blush at anyone and anything. I hate that about my self.

"Well Bella my name is Dan. Are you in town long? How about we go get a drink and I will show you around."

"Um…Well… I would really like to just get my car and go…Please." I say shyly. I get nervous when people ask me out.

"Fine. Right this way." He said in a nasty voice.

He led me to my car, had me sign the receipt, and left quickly.

As I got in and started the engine I realized this was the start to my new life. I will be living in a new home and I'll be going to a new college. I will have to find new friends and new things to do. WOW talk about a reality check.

Now some things wont be new. Like I work at a café the just opened up. I am not that good but luckily I get a salary. So I'm not relying on tips. And I will have my dad. And I will have Jake. Jacob Black to be precise. I have just decided to accept his offer to be his girlfriend. He asked me before I left and I told him I would give him the answer when I got back.

We met the first day I was here after Charlie's heart attack. I guess we met 16 years ago but it doesn't count when at least one if not both people are wearing diapers. His dad and my dad where the best of friends and probably would be friends till the end of time.

As I pull up to the house I start to notice lots of cars. Please tell me my dad is not throwing me a party. This can't be the important thing he wanted to tell me. The driveway is empty so I pull in and park. My dad is standing at the door with a smile that could brighten any day.

_Well here goes nothing. _I say to myself.

"Hi dad. Having a party for someone?"

"Now Bells you know me better than that." He says as he laughs.

I give him a huge hug and its hard to be happy about what I know is coming.

" Well gets this over with."


	2. Chapter 2

****I own nothing. Meyer owns it all.***

Chapter 2

"Hey Bella" Everyone yelled. And by everyone I mean the whole population of LaPush. My dad was still holding on to my shoulder. I gave him a half squeeze, while setting my things down from the plane, and let go to give everyone a hug. First on that list was Jake. He was barreling thru the crowd at full speed.

"Hey you. I've missed you." He said really softly. He was squeezing so hard that it was hard to breathe.

"Hey. Thanks for being here. You know I love a good surprise." I said sarcastically. He did this half laugh thing that made me smile.

"Hey Bella. Glad to see you came back." Seth punched me in the shoulder. Seth was sweet kid that always hung around Jake. "I thought Jake here was going to go crazy. All he talked…" He was temporarily silenced by Jake's' hand as it clamped over his mouth while being put in a head lock.

"Now now boys. None of that in my house. Do I need to put on my badge to make it official?" Charlie yelled.

"No sir." They said together. Not like he would really do that. He hadn't put it on in over a month. Nice thing about having a heart attack is the extended vacation you get from work.

I laughed and made my way around to some of the others. Jakes' dad was there, Billy. He is in a wheel chair due to an accident he had 10 years ago. Seth was talking to group of boys who all looked like monsters. They were all at least 6 and ½ ft and 200 lbs. And built like body builders. I knew 3 of them. But the other 2 where a mystery. The 3 I knew were Seth, Embry, and Quinn. I also saw their parents talking in a group off to the side.

Jake came up behind me and whispered in my ear. "The oldest looking one is Sam. And that girl over there with the scratches on her face is his fiancee Emily. Paul is the other. The rest are family in some way."

"How did Emily get the scratches?" I wanted to know what had gotten a hold of such a pretty girl.

"She was attacked by a bear. Of at least that's the story."

"What you don't believe the stories? Why wouldn't you believe them? And are you feeling okay? You feel really hot. I mean really hot. Maybe I should take your temperature."

"Hold up. You don't need to take my temp. I feel fine and I'm not two. I can take care of myself. But thanks. And as for the story. It just doesn't make since. Lets talk about it later. You have got to enjoy your party. Your dad is so happy that you moved here."

"He looks so happy. I am happy to do this for him."

"For him. I thought you were coming back for us?" He said kind of loudly.

"Shhh. Lets talk more tonight." He was glaring at me. "Please"

His face soften as he said "Fine. And I wont forget."

I walked in to the kitchen where everyone had congregated. Apparently these boys could eat. The bowls of snacks that someone had put out were almost empty. I wander who had put the food out. I know Charlie wouldn't have thought of it. As I talked to everyone about college plans and work plans I noticed Sam starring at Jake. A lot. I tried to ignore it but it was getting a little weird. I mean any small movement Sam would look at him. He caught me looking at him and he smiled and walked off. Soon after Emily and Sam left. But as he left he gave Billy a small nod. Now I knew something was going on.

Thirty minutes later, everyone had left. Except Charlie and Jake. Or at least that's what I thought.

"Bella can you come in here for moment?" Charlie sounded nervous.

"Yeah dad." I walked into the kitchen, picking up trash along the way. I was caught off guard though by the small woman standing next to him. She looks familiar.

"Oh hi." I say shocked.

"Bella this is Susan. She helped plan your party."

"Oh well Hi. Again. I guess I should say thank you then for the great party." I am trying to sound up beat but I don't think its working well. "Have I met you before? You just look really familiar."

"Well you are welcome and we've met once or twice I think. I am Billy's sister. Jacobs aunt." She said this as Jake came up behind me and grabbed my hand. "Hello Jacob."

"Hey. Um Charlie is it okay if I steal Bella away for a while?" He said kind of unsure of the answer.

"I guess as long as you have her back by 10. Bella remember you have an early shift at the café."

"Yes dad." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and said bye to Susan. And walked quickly to Jakes side. We weren't going far. Just outside to take a walk. And talk.

"So now that we can talk I think you should spill. What was with Sam starring at you all night long? Every time you moved he moved. It was like he was waiting for something. And seriously my dad is dating your aunt. Really? I mean I knew my dad was feeling lonely but dating? And your aunt. So if they get married we will be cousins. Have they even thought about that. I cant kiss my cousin." I don't think I took 1 breath.

"Well we were dating first and we wouldn't be blood related." He said this as he laughed.

I slapped his shoulder. "Oh this is so not funny. And when did you get so buff?" My hand was really hurting now. He grabbed my hand and kissed the top.

" Sorry for hurting you and laughing. Its just I really like you and I don't care what anyone says. Also your dad and my aunt aren't getting married anytime soon. So why worry about that now?"

"I guess you have a point. Which brings me to this. I have been meaning to tell you something all day. I have thought about what you asked before I left and I would love to be your girlfriend." He picked me up before I could blink and was twirling me around. I'm guessing he was as happy as me.

"I cant wait for you to see how good we are together." He leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. We have kissed before but this one gave me butterflies in my belly and left me wanting more.

"Well how about I take you to the movies tomorrow night?" He smiled so big. How can I say no to that.

"I would love to go out. How about we grab a bite to eat too."

"Okay. I'll be there at 6pm to get you. Or do you want to drive? I know you have missed your car."

"Ill drive. Why don't you come here and Ill drive to the theater." I started walking towards the back door.

"I guess you should go talk to Charlie. And I'll see you later. Call if you need me." He kissed my forehead and walked to his car. I went inside to face my dad and his new girlfriend.

"So how did it go with Jacob? I see you didn't go far. He didn't have to leave." My dad is funny sometimes. I know he like Jake but I swear he would rather me never date anyone.

"He went home to get ready for our date tomorrow. I don't see Susan. Did she leave?" I tried not to sound excited that she was gone.

"Yes she left. She thought we needed some time to talk."

"Dad why didn't you tell me before? It's a little weird coming to a party that is being thrown by my dads girlfriend that I've never met."

"Well I didn't know how to tell you. While you were here the first couple of weeks I just talked to her on the phone. And I have been with her for about 5 months and she is great. She is nothing your mom."

"Hey don't bring mom in this. I just wish you would have told me."

"I'm sorry. Well now that you know how do you feel about her?" He was trying to bring me back out of the funk I was starting to be in.

"She seems real nice dad. And hey if you marry her then Jake and I will be cousins. And I'll have stop seeing him." I say with a little chuckle.

His face seemed to light up. "Maybe I'll do that tomorrow before your date. Ha Ha Ha." He laughed.

"I am so not laughing now." I roll my eyes. "I'm going to bed. Someone has to bring home the bacon." I gave him a hug and started up the stairs.

"I am going back Monday. So you have 3 days left with your dear old dad." He was headed to the couch. I knew he couldn't go to long being away from the TV. There was always a game on.

"Love you dad. See you when works over. Sleep tight." I don't know how I'm going to get any sleep. I feel like my mind is going a million miles a minute. But that will have to wait. I have a long day ahead of me. That alarm on my nightstand will be going off at 3:30 am. Oh boy. Cant wait.


	3. Chapter 3

*****not mine. All stephenies*****

Chapter 3

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Man I hate that alarm. As I roll over I see the time. 3:30. Really. Why in the word did I ever say I would work the early shift? Actually I am working a 12 hour shift. 4:30 am to 4:30pm. At least I get a half hour for lunch. I guess I should get up and get ready.

I stood in the shower letting the hot water wake me up and loosen my muscles. I already fell the stress of the day bearing down on me. As I am drying off I realize I stayed in way to long. I only have 5minutes to get dressed and eat. With a towel wrapped around me I sprinted down the stairs. I made it all the way to the bottom before I tripped. Luckily it was on the last step so I didn't fall all the way down. I ran to the kitchen, grabbed a pop tart and tried making it back up the stairs without falling. I made it to my room eating and grabbing clothes as I went.

I got out a pair of skinny jeans and one of my "comfy" t-shirts. Charlie always says "Bells you have such nice things. Why do you insist on wearing those shirts?" But I love the way they feel. I slip on my ballet flats and grab the keys to my car. And me being me I hit the door as I'm going out. That will leave a mark. As soon as I get in the car the rain makes its appearance. Great now I get to drive in the rain.

When I finally got to work, the manager Gina was already wiping down the small tables. The people who mostly sat at them were there for the free internet.

"Hi Gina. I know I'm cutting it close."

"No problem. The guys called last night and said they forgot to clean the tables so I came in early to make sure it got done."

I went quickly to the back to punch my time card. 4:31. Not bad for running really behind. I grabbed my apron and wrapped it around me. As I made my way back to the front I pulled my hair into a sloppy pony tail and unlock the front door.

Before I knew it 5 hours had flown past. The breakfast rush seemed to be over. Who ever knew that many people drank that much coffee? It was 9:30 am and I was taking my 5 min break to rub my toes. Gina yelled. "Bella, new table out front. Can you get them?"

"Yes. Give me one second." I put back on my shoes and washed my hands. Never wearing these shoes to work again I thought. As I walked out the swinging doors and looked at the table I stopped dead in my tracks. They were BEAUTIFUL! I mean like take a picture and put it on the front cover of a magazine beautiful.

There at the table was a guy and girl that looked about my age. The girl was small with back hair and the guy had blonde curly hair. She was practically bouncing in her seat.

Once I regained my composer and closed my mouth that had been hanging open, I started for the table again. As I got close I heard the girl say "Don't breathe."

"How may I help you two on this fine rainy day?"

"We could really use just a glass of water" she said.

"Okay two waters coming up. Anything else?"

I looked at the guy and he wasent breathing. He was really holding his breathe. He looked at me and said "nope."

"Be right back then." I gave them a smile and left to get them their drinks.

I grabbed the glasses and filled them with ice and then the water. I put them on my tray with two straws and started back for the table. As I turned around I saw that the table was empty. Why waste my time asking for water when you are just going to leave. I put the tray back down and emptied the glasses. I then walked back to the table to wipe it back down. On the table was a piece of paper folded up. I opened it and out fell a $100 bill. The note said

**Dear Bella, **

**Sorry we have to go. Thanks for the service. See you soon.**

**A&J**

Okay so that is weird. Did I even give them my name?

"Bella what's the hold up?"

"Nothing." As I whispered I guess.

I got back to work and the rest of the day fell by. I was completely tired when I finally punched the clock to leave. I slid into my car, started the engine, and blasted the radio. There was no way I would make it home without the sound of loud music to keep me awake. I was defiantly going to take another shower when I got home. That was the perfect way to wake me back up and also I would need to get the bump out of my hair from my ponytail. When I pull up in front of the house I notice no cruiser. I guess Charlie isn't home yet.

I unlock the door and make my way back up the stairs. I walk into my room, grab the clothes I had decided to wear for my date, and go back to the bathroom to take my shower. I got out of the shower and got dressed. It was a simple outfit: Dark blue capris, a cute pink tank that tied around the neck, and a pair of white sandals. I left my hair wavy and threw on a little foundation and lip gloss to complete the look.

As soon as I was done the door bell rang. I looked at the clock. Right on time. I walked down the steps a little to fast and once again missed the bottom step. There was a small crash. Jake threw open the door. "Bella? What happened? Are you okay?"

I laughed. "Yeah I'm okay. I have a problem walking I think." And he and I laughed together.

"I guess I'll just have to be with you all the time to help you then."

"That sounds fine with me." I said and smiled.

"I guess you are still wanting to drive?" He asked as he handed me my keys.

"You bet. I might not be able to walk but I love to drive." I grabbed my purse as well and his hand and we walked out the door. Locking it on the way out. His hand felt really warm. I hope he isn't getting sick. We got in the car and drove. I loved the smell of the outside after it rains. I don't like the rain just the smell. So I rolled down the windows on the way to the restaurant. We laughed and talked and listened to music all the way there. I was really glad I said yes to being Jake's girlfriend.

He told me where to park. I had never been to this place before. I parked in the alley because I didn't want anyone touching my car. We got out, locked the doors, and went in. We sat down and a waiter came to our table. He was kind of cute but Jake was much cuter. He smiled and I blushed. I couldn't help it. I saw Jake start to tremble.

"What can I get you two?"

"We both need a Coke." He said with a kind of growl.

"Okay. I'll be back." And he ran off. I guess he was scared by Jake because he didn't come back.

"Jake what is wrong? You just growled at him."

"I don't really know. The way he was looking at you made me mad I guess. But lets not talk about that. I need to tell you some things."

"Like what?" I could tell he calming down because he stopped trembling.

"Well my dad told me some stories last night. And wanted to know what you think. He made them sound so real and said we could only tell the people we trusted."

"This sounds serious. Are you sure you want to tell me?"

"We'll I thought it was a joke at first. My dad was always telling me stories when I was a kid about wolves. But this time he was dead serious. He was saying"...

He was interrupted by another waiter bringing us our Cokes. "Here you go guys. Steve had to finish somethings in back. So I will be your waiter now. My name is Freddie. What can I get you two to eat?" I think he said all that in one breathe.

Jake turned and glared at him. "Bella did you want something? I don't feel very hungry."

"Just an order of fries please." I wasn't feeling very hungry now either.

"I'll be right back with that." And he left.

"What were you saying Jake before we got interrupted?" I was trying to smile but he had this look that kind of scared me.

He thought for a moment and then started again. "I was saying he told me stories of other tribal members and the things that happened to them. Like, well I don't think I can tell it like him but it all boiled down to me turning into a werewolf." I chuckled. "Why are you laughing? I am being serious."

"Really Jake? I thought you were just throwing that in to make sure I was paying attention."

Suddenly the waiter was beside us again. "Here you go guys. If you need anything else let me know." And he put the fries down in front of me.

He walked away and I looked back at Jake. "I am sorry I laughed. I wont do it again."

"Its alright. I guess I would have laughed too. But I am really thinking he wasn't joking with me. What would you do if I turned into a werewolf?" He didn't give me time to answer. He kept on going. I think he just needed to get it all out. "My dad said I would start to lose my temper and then one day poof. There would be a wolf where I was. He said after a while I would be able to control when I would turn into a wolf. But I don't think I want to turn into a wolf. He did say there are some perks. You get really strong, better sight, and really hot." I chuckled again. I couldn't help it. He just called himself hot. "I meant my skin would become hot. That way you never get cold."

"Um Jake I noticed when we were leaving the house that you felt warm. I mean not that I want you to turn into a wolf but I think maybe we should go see Billy and make sure you are okay."

As if the waiter knew we were ready to leave he came around the table and gave me the bill. I noticed the bottom had a number scribbled on it. Jake saw it too. Jake jumped up and I swear Steve peed his pants. I know I would have. I threw some money on the table and grabbed Jake's hand pulling him out of the restaurant as fast as I could. He was majorly shaking and I knew by the look in his eyes that he was scarred. He was thinking the same thing I was. Maybe his dad wasn't telling stories.

We made it to my car. I tried getting the keys and phone out of my purse. But Jake was still shaking. I was going to call Billy now. The next thing I knew Jake made a funny noise and told me to run. Three things happened all at once. Jake turned into wolf, the wolf scratched my leg, and the wolf took off into the woods. I still had my phone in hand so I called Billy. It took me three times to dial the number.

"Hello." said a very low voice.

"Billy. Is that you?" I said as tears filled my eyes. My leg was turning red and the smell of blood was filling my nose.

"Yes. Bella is that you?" He sounded worried.

"Yeah. Billy I need help. My leg is bleeding and Jake just ran off into the woods. And I don't want to move. My leg really hurts."

"Why is your leg bleeding and why did Jake run off?" He sounded really worried now.

"I guess I forgot that part. He got mad at the waiter and tried to get him out of the restaurant. And when we got to my car he turned into a wolf and scratched my leg and ran off." I was trying to keep my self together but I rambled when I was scared.

"Oh my Bella. Try and stay still. If you can apply pressure to your leg. I will send the boys to get you and Jake."

"Okay." I said suddenly feeling very sick and sleepy.

"And Bella don't tell anyone what happened. We can't let our secret out." I am bleeding and he is worried about me telling someone about my boyfriend turning into a wolf. My mind was getting fussy and I was having a hard time just thinking. I heard two people talking and saw two shadows coming close to me. But i couldn't see with all the tears in my eyes.

"Bella. Bella. Oh God you boys better hurry." Wait they weren't here. Who was coming near me then. Then the blackness took over.


	4. Chapter 4

*****Once again. Not Mine.************

Chapter 4

When I came to I felt drowsy. I saw two people walking away from me. I heard the smaller one say "Thanks again. She needed help. I am trying to keep a watch on her. But I only see her at different times. I'm glad we got to her in time."

Were they talking about me. Why did my leg feel weird. I suddenly remembered. I looked down at my leg and saw someone had wrapped a bandage around it. I couldn't see the blood anymore either. I don't know who those people where but they must have fixed my leg. I heard a noise coming from behind me. I tried to scream but it came out sounding like a cat meowing.

"Bella? Are you okay? Who fixed your leg?" I saw two boys, well boys who looked like men, kneeling down next to me. I knew I should know them but names were not coming to me.

"Who are you?" I said quietly.

"I am Paul. Do you remember me? Sam went to find Jake. I guess you know are secret now." He said the last part quietly. I just nodded. I was really not feeling well. "I am going to drive you and your car back to LaPush. Come on. I'll just put you in the back so you can lay down." I didn't even have the strength to tell him no. No one has ever driven my besides me and the guy who parked it at the airport. Not even my own dad. I wouldn't even let Jake sit in the drivers seat. Before I could say any of these things I found myself waking up on some type of couch. I knew this couch. It was Jake's couch. In his living room. How did I get here already?

"Oh Bella. How are you feeling?" Billy wheeled next to me and held my hand. "Bella I am sorry this happened to you. Sam is trying to get Jake to turn back. It can be hard the first time. And now that he has seen you hurt it is even harder."

"But how has he seen me? You said he's not here." It was hard to keep my thoughts together. I was still feeling woozy.

"Well I guess he didn't tell you everything then. See when they are in wolf form they can hear each others thoughts."

"Oh. Can I go back to sleep now? I think I need to sleep." I barely got the words out when the blackness took over again.

The sun was shining through the windows and straight into my eyes. I rolled over into the warm blanket and squeezed my eyes closed. I didn't want to wake up. I felt like I had been asleep only a couple hours. I felt my blanket move. How did it move? I turned my head and saw the clock flashing 10:28. Wow how long had I been asleep? I turned my head to tuck it back under the covers and saw it wasn't a blanket. It was Jake.

I did all I could think to do. I screamed. Not a girly scream either. It was a terrified scream. I didn't mean to but lets face. My boyfriend of only a couple days had turned into a werewolf and cut my leg all up. You would be scarred too. Not only did I scream I fell off the couch.

"Bella? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please, please, please forgive me. I know I just threw all the info on you and then we got to the car and all I could think about was not hurting you. And then I did anyway. I don't know how to make it any better."

"Jake I know you are sorry. And my leg doesn't hurt that bad right now. I know it sounds weird but I think I'll feel better when you tell me everything. I want to know it all." I was trying to be brave. I knew if I wanted to be with him I would have to deal with this.

"Okay where do I start?"

Jake and I talked for hours. He told me everything he knew. It was still new to him too. Billy brought us food around noon. He continued to talk while we ate. It was strange to know that supernatural things really did exist. I mean vampires and werewolves walking and living among us without anyone knowing. Vampires and werewolves were enemies. Jake said that vampires had a sweet scent that hurt their noses. They were also very pale and beautiful to attract prey.

"Bella if you ever see anyone like this don't ask questions. Just run okay."

"I can do that."

_Ring Ring_

"Hello. Yes. Hold on Charlie." Billy turned to hand me the phone.

"Hi dad. I'm sorry I didn't call. I won't happen again."

_"It's okay. Billy called last night and said you fell asleep on his couch. I was just wandering when you were coming home. I am going to be out and wanted to see you at least once today."_

"I'll come now. I need to get somethings done at the house. I should be there in 20 mins. Is that okay?"

_"Yeah. I won't leave for another hour or more."_

"Okay. Bye dad."

_"Bye Bella."_

"Well I guess I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow right_?" _And I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Yep. Do you want me to call work about your leg. Maybe you shouldn't be working on it yet."

" No. It's fine. Why don't you come see me at the cafe then. I am working a normal shift. So how about lunch time?" He leaned down and gave me another kiss.

"Alright. See you then." And I walked out the door. My leg wasn't hurting at all. But as I was still making my way to the truck I heard Billy telling Jake something. All I could make out was "imprinting" and "not telling her". Was Jake not telling me something? I tried not to think about it as I got into my car. Of course I had to move the mirrors and the seat. All those boys where huge and I was surprised he even fit behind the wheel.

I made it home in 20 minutes like I told Charlie. And of course he was waiting by the door. Even though he said he wasn't worried I knew he was. When I came in the door I threw my keys on the side table and gave Charlie a massive hug. "Bella what happened to your leg? Are you okay?" He had panic in voice.

"I'm okay. I thought you said Billy called and told you what happened." He gave me a look which said tell me now before I kill Jake.

"It's fine. I was walking with Jake and fell on something. Next thing I know my leg is bleeding. I got it wrapped up and it's fine now." I knew this was a half truth but what was I supposed to say. Yeah dad Jake turned into a wolf and jacked my leg up. I don't think that would go over very well.

"Well since you say you are fine I guess I am going to go. Try and be careful Bells."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to do laundry and catch up on some reading. Nothing to dangerous."

As he left I made my way to the kitchen. I needed something to snack on while I read. I grabbed some popcorn and put it in the microwave. Then I went to my room to grab my sheets and dirty clothes. I grabbed Charlies sheets too. Who knows the last time he did it himself. I took everything downstairs and separated them into piles. I threw in the first load and went back to the kitchen to get my popcorn. I put the popcorn into a bowl and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. I took my snacks to the living room_. _I read 4 chapters before the washer was done. I ended up reading the whole book and getting 3 loads of laundry done before I fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up on the couch but I had a quilt from my bed over me. Charlie must have put it on me when he came home. I went to the kitchen and fixed myself some cereal. When I was done eating I went to my room and picked out my clothes for the day. Then I took a long hot shower. I had to put a waterproof bandage over my leg so I wouldn't get it wet. When I got out, I got dressed and threw on my tennis shoes. I left my hair down for the day. By the time I was done I had just enough time to get gas in the car and get to work.

When I got to the cafe I saw the most incredible yellow Porsche in the parking lot. I wanted to stare at it longer but it had just started raining and I was cutting my time close again. But when I walked past I had to run my hand along the hood. I could feel the expensive paint under my fingers. Who in the world could own such a fantastic car in this town?

"I see you like my car." I was quickly brought out of my little bubble by a voice that was now talking to me.

I turned around and saw someone I never thought I would see again. "Oh. It's you."

"Yes. It's me. My name is Alice." She held her hand out and we shook hands. I was shocked by what I felt. She was cold. I mean really cold.

"I'm Bella but you knew that. You were the one that gave me the unnecessary tip." She smiled and giggled.

"Yes I did. And you deserved the tip."

"I didn't even get you the water. But thanks. You just put gas in my car." We both laughed.

"Well I'm glad I could help then."

"Well it was nice meeting you again. But I'm going to be late. I guess I'll see you around." I started walking torward the door.

"Hey my brother is in there. Can you tell him I will be waiting out here for him." She had a very devious smile on her face.

"How will I know him?"

"He has bronze hair."

As soon as I walked in I felt eyes on me. I tried not think about it as I walked to the back and clocked in. When I came back out front I saw him. I thought Alice and the guy she was with were beautiful. But this guy was a god. And He was staring right at me. I walked over to him and said "I think your sister said she was going to wait outside for you." It came out as a whisper but he somehow heard me.

"Thanks." His voice was ragged but smooth at the same time. I felt my pulse start to race and I had to walk away. I went to the counter and talked to Gina. "Hey Bella can you go through these credit slips and put them together by date. We havent been very busy today and I need help with all the paperwork for the last month. Ill pay you extra."

"Point me to the slips." We both chuckled and she handed me the massive pile of slips and some rubber bands. Gina went to the back to work on the computer. I had just started with the slips when a two hands wrapped themselves around my waist. "Hey there pretty lady. Mind if I take you in the back room and kiss you till your knees go weak?"

"Sorry sir but you will have to take that up with my boyfriend. He is very strong and I don't think he will like it when I tell him some stranger was gropping me." I turned around with the biggest smile and he said "I 'm sure I could change your mind." He bent down and gave me a passionate kiss hello.

"Oh thats right you are my boyfriend. It must have slipped my mind." There was a loud cracking sound come from across the room. Jake went completly still except for his arms. They were shaking. I knew that shake. "Jake are you okay?"

"No. Who let that thing in here." I turned around to see what he was looking at and I about peed my pants. It was him. Alice's brother. All the oxygen left my body.

"Jake please don't do that in here. I'll take care of it."

"I don't think so. You are not going anywhere near him."

"He won't do anything in here. I don't want you making a scene. Please just let me deal with it. Beside if he does do something you and your friends will be here." I saw Quill and Embry sitting at the table behind us.

"Fine but you have 10 seconds."

I started walking to the table and saw Alice's brother tense up. I got to the table and put both hands flat on it and whispered "I know what you are. Please leave. My boyfriend is very protective. I know you know what he is. Please don't make a scene and just go." He grabbed my hand and I felt all the blood in body sink to my toes and then rush back to my heart. It was like an electric shock.

There was a sound behind me that sounded like a growl. I turned my head slightly and saw Jake and his friends only 10 feet away now. "And do you think by you asking me to go that I will go without any trouble?"

"I am hoping that is what you are going to do." All of the sudden the door flung open and I saw Alcie standing there. "Edward don't! It doesn't end well." He gave her a look and she had a scared look on her face.

"Fine. I'll go." And he leaned in close and all breathing stopped for everyone in the cafe. I looked at his face. His eyes were pitch black. He whispered "Strawberries and freesia. Very mouthwatering." As he leaned away and let go of my hand he said "Sweet dreams." His breathe was sweet like candy and it completley dazzled me. He was out the door before I could blink.

Jake was by me a second later. "Are you okay? What did he say to you?"

"Nothing. I have to get back to work. I guess I'll see you later tonight?"

He looked at me with a confused look. "Yeah. Okay. No wait. I have to run potrol tonight. I'll call you in the morning."

"Alright. Bye." He walked out the door after kissing me on the forehead. I know he was confused but I needed time to think.


End file.
